


Sushi Date

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Manchester City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sushi Date

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing 30days otp thing. This is for 'holding hands'. Btw if you have prompt/kink/pairing request just comment.

"let's go out and get some sushi!" Stevan announced in the middle of Matija's bedroom door. The serbian, who had been playing with his phone, only looked up at him.

"I already ate lunch," Matija went back to his phone. Stevan though, wouldn't give up easily. "It's a date!" he said. 

"Is that supposed to be an incentive?" 

Stevan only smiled at him. Matija sighed and finally stood up, following the striker out.

"So, since this is a date," Matija talked as they were waiting for their food, "what makes it different than the thousand times you drag me here?"

"Well, what do you want to do?" Stevan reached out and hold Matija's hands. "Do you want me to recite love poems to you?"

"Right," Matija rolled his eyes, but he didn't let go until the waiter arrived. 

Stevan wiped his hands with a hot towel and said, "I heard that sushi should be eaten with your hands," he took a piece of sushi, dipped it into the soy sauce and held it to Matija. "Open up," he grinned.

"Is that supposed to be romantic?" Matija laughed. "You remind me of my mama spoon feeding me when I was a kid."

"Well, how about," Stevan mused, "I want to see your pretty mouth being put into use," he said it with a deeper voice, and it stirred something inside Matija. He opened his mouth and let Stevan put the sushi in. The Montenegrin seemed satisfied with it.

The rest of the lunch (date) went without any other handfeeding, much to Matija's disappointment. But the sushi was delicious and he had a full belly, so he had nothing to complain about.

"Now what?" Matija asked. "You take me home, escort me to the door and I give you a kiss?"

"Or," Stevan said as he held Matija's hand again, "we can go home and continue our date? I'll serenade you with top ten love songs I learned from Manchester's finest karaoke bar." Stevan only looked half kidding. Nevertheless, "sure, romeo," Matija smiled


End file.
